


Midnight Bargain

by GreenElphaba



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenElphaba/pseuds/GreenElphaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always the closest, always equals. Until they weren't. This is how two brothers redress an imbalance between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Bargain

       He came in the night. Not every night, no, not even one out of three. It was a dangerous game they were playing, after all, and even if the stakes weren’t life and death, it felt that way sometimes, listening to the small sounds in the night that might be nothing, or might be the end. The end of them, or at least them the way they were now. Change loomed, was probably inevitable, part of the dim shore of adulthood that they could all feel approaching. But for now, they could pretend.  
In the daylight, nothing was different. They fought, for and against one another, and argued, and never let their gazes linger too long. But in the night, when all the comforting noise had died away and all that was left was the shell’s itch and the future’s uncertainty, then Leo would wait, eyes locked on the door, until either sleep took him or his brother came.  
       “Raph.” He never said it quite out loud, only mouthed the word, that most secret and sacred of the names in his heart. Tonight Raphael was later than usual. Leo had been almost asleep, but he sat up when the door opened, knowing who it was and why, even before his eyes had focused on the familiar silhouette of his brother.  
       Raphael shut the door without a sound and crossed to the bed, sat down by Leo’s head. He was already fully aroused, plates retracted and flesh bared—a dangerous way to cross the main room of their lair, but Leo didn’t scold him. He left all that behind with his daylight self; this was the secret he’d promised to his brother when he became leader, the secret that made them all right.  
       “You busy, Leo?” An unvoiced whisper shouldn’t be able to contain so much emotion, but Leonardo heard all the currents that lay beneath the teasing words. Desire and need, tension and question. _Is this still all right? Are we still all right? Can we do this for another day?_  
       “Not really,” was his answer, as always. _Yes. Yes. And yes._  
       Raphael leaned over and kissed him softly. The first one was always gentle. Leonardo savored it, but gentleness was no more in his nature than his brother’s. He seized Raph’s shoulders and drew him in, deepened the kiss. Raph’s hot tongue invaded his mouth and made his shell tight; he took his brother’s hands and put them on his plastron, knowing how much Raph liked to feel the lower plates retract.  
       Leo found himself pressed to the bed, held down by one strong hand while the other fondled him, caressed each inch of flesh as it became exposed. He panted restlessly, constrained from moaning by the necessary silence of hiding their liaison from their brothers. He thrust his cock into Raph’s rough hand, trying to convey his urgency without words. It never took much for his brother to turn him on, and every night Raphael didn’t come only made Leo want it more. He slept with the bottle of lube actually under his pillow these days, and reached for it now, shoved it at his brother’s chest.  
       Raphael huffed a silent laugh and pushed Leo’s legs apart. He licked his way up Leonardo’s cock and sucked it while he wet his fingers and slid them in. Leo arched his back and moved his hips to ease the penetration, tenting his fingers against the wall for traction. He was used to the burn and stretch by now, relished it; Raph’s fingers made heat settle at the base of Leo’s spine, where the ache of his cock rooted.  
       “Please,” he whispered. He never said “now” or even “more”, nothing that could be construed as a command. The only words he would allow himself during these times were words of entreaty. Raphael hadn’t asked for that, it was no part of their midnight bargain, but it was a thing that Leo could give his brother and so he did.  
Raphel shoved both fingers in to the third knuckle, which made Leo come half off the bed, writhing with the effort of silence. He fucked himself on his brother’s fingers, desperate for sensation, but he wouldn’t repeat his plea. Raphael had heard him, and Leo still had some pride, even while driving his own brother’s fingers into his ass with all the strength in his hips.  
       “Enough,” Raph growled abruptly, and pulled his fingers free. Leo flopped back, empty and aching, legs spread wide enough to feel the chill of the air on his wet entrance. He shut his eyes for a moment, opened them again when Raph moved to cover his body. The kiss this time was wet and heated, but if it was a battle, it was one Leo lost. He couldn’t resist it when Raphael’s aggression turned sensual. He knew he was off the edge, that there was nothing left of comfort or bargains in why he did this time and again, not really. He was in freefall, dying by inches for the sound of his brother’s voice, the challenge in those bright green eyes, the feel of their bodies pressed together in despicable, desperate intimacy. He lapped and sucked at his brother’s tongue and wrapped his legs tight around him, trying with the movements of his hips to win the only victory he wanted.  
       He got it. Raphael pushed into him easily, opened him up and filled him and claimed him. His tongue was in Leo’s mouth and his cock was in Leo’s ass and it was the happiest Leonardo knew how to be. He pulled his brother’s bandana off, wound it around his hand and gripped it tight. There was no gentleness in the way Raphael fucked; it was quick and hard and skillful, like everything he did. Leo could never get enough air while his brother was inside him; it was easier not to think and so he didn’t, just held on and wished it could last forever, while the secret they shared made sparks dance along his nerve endings. He wanted to moan, curse, scream, but he couldn’t, couldn’t wake their brothers or their father, couldn’t move them into whatever would come after. Instead he gasped and whimpered around the mouth that chased his down again and again, washing away the day with imperious kisses.  
       He always knew when Raph was close, by the way his brother sat back on his heels a bit and grabbed Leo behind the knees. He liked Leo to come first and always seemed to get what he wanted; just knowing that Raph was fucking him, wanted to make him orgasm, was enough to occupy most of Leo’s private time in the shower these days, and his own fingers were nothing compared to the real thing. When they’d first started, he’d needed his cock jerked at the same time to be able to come, but he was used to it now and could get there just from Raph’s dick inside him, punishing his prostate with its thickness.  
       Leo always shut his eyes when he came, an involuntary reaction to the waves of pleasure that tore at him. But he liked to watch Raph’s climax, liked to see that unguarded moment of ecstasy when Raphael’s demanding rhythm fell apart and he splashed his hot seed deep inside his brother. They clung to each other for a moment afterward, both panting, and Leo lightly rubbed his thumbs over Raph’s shoulders. Stay was the word he never said.  
       He hated the moment when Raph pulled out, with its emptiness, the body’s moment of bewildered, primitive loss. He’d said so once, during one of their extremely rare conversations about their midnight bargain, and ever since Raphael had kissed him while he left. Just one more kiss, gentle like the first. Leonardo received that kiss now, with a smile and a sigh, and knocked lightly on his brother’s plastron, over his heart.  
       “Hmp.” Another quiet little laugh. “See you in the morning, fearless leader.”  
       “Bright and early,” Leo replied, snuggling down into his covers. He shut his eyes, sated and ready for sleep. Raphael got up, and cleaned himself up, quietly but carefully, and Leonardo listened, half awake. Raph paused a moment at the door, checking to make sure he wouldn’t be seen leaving his brother’s room, and then was gone.  
        _I love you_ , Leo thought at the departed shape. It was almost ironic, that he could still say those words in English and be safe. In Japanese, they would betray him, and the gulf of difference between that ‘I love you’ and all the others in his life. But that was for tomorrow, or the day after. One more day, at any rate. Leo fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in about ten years. I honestly never expected to again. This, therefore, was something of a pleasant surprise.


End file.
